ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Perfect 2
Perfect 2 is an upcoming 2028 American comedy-drama action-adventure CGI-animated film produced by Blue Sky Studios, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It will be the sequel to the 2023 film, Perfect. It is the second film in the franchise. Synopsis Set in 1996, Jimmy was worried about another thing. There have been shootings everywhere and several people are dying. Jimmy did not like that at all. That evening, he dreamt of PerfecTown. Ty found dead bodies all over the city. He didn't want that to happen. A police officer, suddenly, came out from the ground. Ty and his friends realized that he came back from the dead. The officer explained that a new threat is coming. Dead people are coming back, as zombies. Cast * Ed Oxenbould as Jimmy * Leonardo DiCaprio as Ty, the main protagonist * Rachel Weisz as Claire, the deuteragonist * Matt Damon as Malcolm, one of the tritagonists * Whoopi Goldberg as Regina, one of the tritagonists * Liam Neeson as Kaya, one of the tritagonists * Tom Hanks as AJ, one of the tritagonists * Mark Wahlberg as Remy, one of the tritagonists * Ryan Reynolds as Ely * Jennifer Lawrence as Medea, one of Ely's assistants * Scarlett Johansson as Maria, one of Ely's assistants * Zendaya as Erika, one of Ely's assistants who was later killed by Nightshade * Natalie Portman as Kachujin, one of Ely's assistants * Anna Kendrick as Arissa, one of Ely's assistants * Sandra Bullock as Nightshade. She has the ability to bring people back from the dead as zombies. She is the main antagonist of the film. * Michael Fassbender as Whiteclown. He serves as the leader of the zombies. He is the secondary antagonist of the film. * Kenneth Branagh as Uriel, the (former) tertiary antagonist of the film. Production You can edit this page by adding production. Release Dates In Theaters * May 19, 2028 (USA) * May 25, 2028 (Canada) Home Media * October 8, 2028 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * December 1, 2028 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: * Action * Some Violence * Brief Mild Language * Suggestive Humor Transcript See page: Perfect 2/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, we sure could use your help! Variant Logos * 20th Century Fox - None. * Blue Sky Studios - Scrat appears as a zombie. Featured Songs * Stayin' Alive - Bee Gees * Hungry Like the Wolf - Duran Duran * Ice Ice Baby - Vanilla Ice * Gone Too Soon - Michael Jackson * Thriller - Michael Jackson * I Still see You - Katy Perry (Original Song) (played during the scrolling credits) Reception Budget $345 million Box office $993.5 million Rotten Tomatoes 90% Metacritic 91/100 IMDb 7.1/10 Common Sense Media 4/5 Gallery See page: Perfect 2/Gallery References * Toy Story: AJ yells "YOU ARE THE GREATEST KNIGHT OF THE CITY" after Uriel betrays him. That scene refers to Woody saying "YOU ARE A TOY" (also played by Tom Hanks). * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets: Uriel is based on Gilderoy Lockhart (also played by Kenneth Branagh). * The Lion King: Whiteclown says to Ty, "Long... live... the whiteclown!" exactly like Scar, except he says "Long live the king". * Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi: Uriel saves Ty by throwing Nightshade down to her death, which refers to Darth Vader saving Luke by throwing the Emperor down into the main reactor shaft. * Black Panther: Kaya takes out his phone and films the zombies attacking, and Malcolm says "Delete that footage". Trivia * Nightshade is the 3rd Blue Sky Studios villain to be female after Madame Gasket from Robots, and Sour Kangaroo from Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! You can edit this page by adding more trivia. Easter Eggs You can edit this page by adding easter eggs. Poll What do you think of this sequel? Awesome! Hmmm Nah! Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG-Rated action films Category:PG-Rated comedy films Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:2028 Category:2028 films Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action-Drama Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Comedy-Adventure Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Family Category:Family films Category:CGI Films Category:Films Category:Teamwork Category:Friendship Category:3D animation Category:3D Category:3D animated films Category:3D computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Comedy-Action Category:Fox Category:American films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:CGI-animated Category:Films with positive reviews Category:FX Category:FXX Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Sequel Category:Perfect Category:Films set in 1996 Category:Films set in 1990's